


Hasetsu, Canada: Where the Wind Blows (Fucks You Mercilessly)

by CreativeSweets



Series: Whiskey Interludes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Writing, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, JUST KNOW, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, based on art, if you get anything out of these tags, tentacle wind, there's french in here I don't remember writing, trafficlight!yuuri, wind!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: It was a dark and dreary night in Canada; Vitya-wind was coming to town. And all therespectabletraffic lights knew what that meant.More heartbreak and pining for the wondrous and wonky Vitya-wind.----------------Re-post fromthis tumblr post.





	Hasetsu, Canada: Where the Wind Blows (Fucks You Mercilessly)

**Author's Note:**

> The LLYBB discord server is great, because stuff like _this_ happens. So, basically, an artist was drunk, and in their town (in Canada!) a bad storm was blowing in, and they were all like, "the streetlights are gonna get fucked" so me, an intellectual, does the whole "will fic for art" and they did a drunk sketch, and you can see the finished product [here](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/post/173760575195/martianpotato-and-the-wind-was-blowing-down-all).
> 
> Seeing as the artist was drunk when they first drew, I decided to go ham and get drunk to write the accompanying fic. I wasn't aware that my french bled through. That happened.  
> THIS IS A RE-POST FROM [MY TUMBLR](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/). I AM AWARE. THANK.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

It was a dark and dreary night in Canada; Vitya-wind was coming to town. And all the  _respectable_  traffic lights knew what that meant.

More heartbreak and pining for the wondrous and wonky Vitya-wind. 

Because he never gave a moment of time for anylight before. He just whizzed right by and ruffled some lines up. Some even claimed that their wires were never the same again.

Yuuri-light didn’t know what to think. Yuuko-light had experienced the Vitya-wind before and she said it was a wild and hectic time as Takeshi-light tried to protect her. Not that she needed it; Vitya-wind was apparently very picky with which lights in particular he fucked.

Now, ever since Yuuri was a tiny little crosswalk light, he knew of Vitya-wind. Who didn’t? Every light worth their weight in bulbs knew of him. When Yuuri-light became a traffic light, he hoped he would catch the gusts of Vitya-wind, but he knew he wasn’t anylight special. Minako-light told him he was a light of the most importance—keeping a very busy intersection of his hometown of Hasetsu accident-free. 

Yuuri felt the air pressure drop, signaling Vitya’s arrival. He selfishly hoped that he could capture the fickle wind’s attention, even for just a night. 

A light breeze caressed his casing before a strong gust whirled around him. He was completely surrounded by wind; he trembled on his line as the strong winds blew past.

He felt the first brush of wind tentacle across his casing and swooned. Vitya-wind was here in full force, and somehow, he was le centre of attention de vent de Victor. He shuddered in anticipation as Vitya-wind curled around him.

“Yes,” he hissed out, “I’ve dreamt of this for  _ages_.”

“Good thing then,” Vitya-wind chuckled, “that I’ve been dreaming of this moment pour  **la dernière année**.” 

Yuuri-light gasped as Vitya-wind’s wind-tentacles traced the outside of his casing. A light moan escaped as one found its way inside his yellow light and close to his corporeal body dans le lumière jaune. 

C’est formidable. 

Ici et maintenant!

Yuuri-light shudders as the attention placed on him grows. Vitya certainly has it out for him specifically. Soft tentacle-wind brushes against him and he squirms at the sensation. In the back of his head he registers the faint pressure and the fact that it’s  _ **Vitya-wind**_  pressing into him, but at the moment he’s overcome by the sensation of being taken, of being _fucked_  so completely that he forgets himself. 

“V-Vitya…” he stammers out.

“Mmmm,” Vitya-wind responds, “I’ve had my sights set on you for awhile now,  _ **little light.**_ ”

Yuuri can’t believe this. Vitya-wind, the world renowned bringer of catastrophe and death, is pounding the  _fuck_  out of his light-hole. Vitya-wind, ferocious—literal ruler of the northern winds—is surrounding him in every sense of the word. He’s never felt pleasure such as this. And he wants. Boy, does he want. 

Vitya-wind leaves him blissed out and wanting. Quick to come, quick to leave.

But that’s okay. Vitya-wind has given him an immense pleasure.

He even promised to be back next year.

Yuuri-light can’t wait.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk me: _sets the story in Canada 'cause that's where the artist is_  
>  Also drunk me: _story happens in Hasetsu because that's where Yuuri lives_
> 
> LOGIC


End file.
